Burning Eyes
by AlliCatInc
Summary: This is a completely new take on Twilight. There will be loving, bashing, and a lot of strange conversations between Emmett and the new girl Bree Allison. This is my first story ever, so comment on it and tell me what you think!


Author's Note: The following story is something I started writing three years ago. I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own the main character (she's all mine!).

**Burning Eyes**

**Chapter 1: The Introduction**

The moon shone brightly down onto Povarskaya Street. The cool winter breeze blew snow all over the deserted pathway. This time of year is when Russia is at its best. After I had finished my supper at a little restaurant I always visit when I'm in the area, I found myself wondering around the streets of Moscow.

I tend to do most of my deep thinking when I walk at night. There's just something I love about the darkness, how it's lit up by the moon and billions of stars. Usually if I get too deep in thought, I think of my parents. I cringe as a stray tear slowly slides down my face at the memory of that fateful night.

FLASHBACK

"Higher! Daddy, you have to put it up higher so that no one hits their head on it," I laugh as my dad tries to put the lights up on the roof. "They're still hanging!"

He chuckles, "You think you can do a better job, bossy pants? Come on up here and show me how it's done!" I climbed the ladder as soon as he stepped off and easily hung the rest of the lights. "Showoff," I heard my dad mutter under his breath.

My mother stuck her head out the door after watching our little banter we had going. "Come on inside where it's warm! I have cookies."

That's all we needed to hear. We shoved and kicked and crawled our way inside, fighting over who would get the first cookie. As we sat down to watch some Christmas movies, I felt as though someone, or something, was watching us. I quickly stored the thought away and snuggled into my father's side.

Smoke. Smoke was quickly filling our home. My mother screamed to my right. What I saw would forever be seared into my brain for all eternity. My mother and father were being drained of their lives by a creature I never thought truly existed. I watched helplessly as my parents were murdered by the vampire. The same vampire that set my house on fire. Wait, my house is on fire! That was the last thought I had before I turned and ran.

My vision was blurry as I cried over the loss of my parents but I kept going. Suddenly the horrid creature jumped in front of me, blocking my path. He looked wild with the blood staining his mouth. Anger started boiling in me replacing my fear. He needed to die for what he did to me! I threw my fist as hard as I could at him but he just sneered as he caught my fist.

This is it. I'm going to die now. Silent tears rolled down my face as he drew nearer to me. I felt a stinging in my left leg, then a burning sensation. I fell to my knees and looked up. To my astonishment a large catlike creature was on top of the vampire tearing him limb from limb. My vision started to fade as the pain in my leg became too much for me to bear.

END OF FLASHBACK

I shook myself from the memory. That was the last time I ever saw my parents. I look over to an empty toy store that had closed not two hours earlier. The giant painted letters on the glass window made me smile sadly. "Merry Christmas, mom and dad," I whispered into the silence. A breath of warm air passed over the back of my neck making me tense up instantly.

"Hello baby. What is a beautiful girl like yourself doing out here in the cold?" a husky yet sickly sweet voice asks. His Russian accent was just plain pitiful. You could tell he hadn't been here long. I turn around and smile sweetly at the intruder.

"Why don't I stop you right there, Horny McBloodsucker. First off, it's minus 30 degrees out here. If you want to blend in wear a damn coat. Second, my name isn't baby, it's Bree. And last but not least, I like girls. So why don't you put your big boy pants on and walk away right now before I have to hurt you."

At first the poor thing looked like he was going to cry. Now however, he is pissed off. Very pissed off. He takes a step forward and grabs my arm. Bad move.

"You have no right to talk to me like that you stupid little girl!" His outburst echoed off the buildings and faded into the night. "I thought I might get a little something from you, but it seems like you are foolish enough to take on a vampire. Goodbye Bree."

He didn't even have time to lunge forward. My entire body shook with anger. I could feel my shoulders widening as my body took on a new form. Needless to say, the world is officially rid of another bloodsucking demon thanks to your friendly neighborhood werecat.

Yeah that's right, I said werecat.

I guess I should introduce myself properly.

Hello there young readers, I'm Bree Allison and this is my story.


End file.
